1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus for imaging, and more particularly to an internal image apparatus or an endoscope.
The present disclosure was derived from researches conducted as part of an effort to develop active microlens array techniques capable of performing shape reconstruction on each lens.
2. Description of Related Art
An endoscope is a medical apparatus used for direct observation of internal organs or inside celoms. It has a camera at the end of a connecting portion capable of going in and out of organs and this record images, thereby helping doctors to look inside a celom and determine the state of illnesses.
Since the initial development of endoscopes, due to the development of new material called optical fiber in the 1960s, endoscopes have advanced significantly. Since then, soft optical endoscopes have been developed capable of directly observing inner walls of organs even when they are bent. Furthermore, it has become possible to perform endoscope operations effectively with images transmitted through optical fibers without the need of cameras.
People started to regard endoscope examination as an essential examination for early diagnosing of gastric cancer, and as sedated endoscopy became more widespread, people started to regard endoscope examination as causing less pain. Furthermore, thanks to the development of science and external environment based on promotion of national cancer examination projects, and internal environment based on the development of endoscopes that transcend physical and anatomical restraints, endoscope operations are rapidly increasing. With the increase of endoscope operations, related problems also emerged including the problems related to examinees of endoscope examination.
The problems related to examinees of endoscope examination are: first of all, the discomfort felt by the examinees due thick lines at the end of the connecting portion that enters the body; second, the pain felt by the examinees as the end portion of the endoscope is bent by manipulation by the examiner, irritating the inner walls of organs; third, secondary infection caused by endoscopes not cleaned or sterilized properly before entering human body; and fourth, the continuous pain felt by the examinee as the time that the endoscope remains inside the human body gets longer for the examiner to observe more parts inside the body since the camera for observation only provides a narrow view.
Therefore, numerous researches and developments are being made in order to resolve the aforementioned problems.